Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a device including a movable head to move in a direction orthogonal to a direction of conveyance of a conveyed object on which the head performs an operation, a method of controlling the head, and a recording medium storing a program to control the head.
Description of the Related Art
There are various types of devices using a movable head. For example, there are recording devises that conveys a long, continuous sheet (e.g., a recording medium) and includes a liquid discharge head to apply ink discharged from a plurality of nozzles to the continuous sheet to form an image on the continuous sheet.
In such recording devises, for example, crease and meandering (or drifting out of alignment) of the sheet can cause variations in an ink discharge position, at which the ink strikes the sheet. In the case of color image formation using a plurality of liquid discharge heads, the accuracy in alignment in superposition of different colors may he degraded.